The Dragon's Secrets
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After Emma Disappears in the Darkness, Maleficent reveals several long held secrets. One-Shot. Complete. SwanQueen, DragonQueen, SwanDragonQueen...kind of. Post Season 4, NO Season 5


**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time**

 **So this idea popped into my head, and I decided to share it. It's based off of several ideas I've had, both in the past, and floating around in my head. The pairing for this is...well, while it claims to be Emma/Regina/Maleficent...it's more past Emma/Regina/Maleficent, but yet it's not a threesome...**

 **I can't really say more without spoiling the story.**

 **Anyway, as much as I'm enjoying season 5 thus far, for this story it has no relevance, and this picks up basically at the end of Season 4**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maleficent watched from the shadows as Emma Swan was consumed by the darkness...

She remembered how painful that was at the time.

Finally the darkness and Emma disappeared, leaving the dagger laying on the pavement, her name emblazoned upon it.

The blonde watched as Regina stepped forward and picked up the dagger, immediately she tried summoning the Dark One.

Deciding it was time, Maleficent stepped from the shadows as Snow asked why Emma wasn't appearing.

"Because she's not in this world anymore," the sorceress drawled, drawing attention to her. "At least, not as you know," she added once she had everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here? Regina asked. "And what do you mean she's not in this world, or not as we know?"

Maleficent grinned. She chuckled lightly, but looked down briefly, before looking back at the group. "Emma Swan was reborn in the Enchanted Forest, which since Snow's curse took everyone, including those protected by Cora the first time, has...well, become even more savage."

"You said was," Hook pointed out, interrupting her, "What do you mean was?"

Maleficent eyed him a moment, before she said, "You know, I've quite forgotten what I ever saw in you."

"What?" Hook asked, as the rest of the group looked on confused.

Maleficent ignored the question, and continued her explanation. "That...desolation was both a blessing, and a curse. Since there was no one around for the Darkness to hurt, Emma was spared hurting others for the sake of it. But the Darkness still held her, still changed her, yet she held on to the hope of being rid of it, of being able to see her son again. But as the years passed, she realized that even if she rid herself of the darkness, and found her way back to Storybrooke, Henry would be long dead. Then she remembered something, Zelena had successfully figured out the secret to time travel, and she had experienced it. And as she experienced it...so had the Darkness."

The blonde paused for a moment, making sure she had everyone's attention. "She knew she couldn't change the time-line though, not without severe consequences. And that is when she happened to see her reflection in a lake...and realized she could change her appearance with magic. It would have to be a strong glamour however, something not easily dispelled by another, or even herself. She could not afford for the glamour to drop...even in her sleep. It took her many years to perfect the spell, and when complete, she found she recognized who she was. She then realized that, with the exception of a few key events, she knew very little about that person's history, even then, she didn't know details."

"What are you saying?" Snow asked, looking at Maleficent desperately. "That our daughter is in Storybrooke, under a different name?"

The blonde grinned, and pulled out a small vial of green liquid. "There can only be one Dark One. Upon traveling back in time, the Darkness left Emma, but she was not the Emma you all know. You see, thanks to the Darkness, she had immense knowledge of magic, but unlike Rumpelstiltskin, who was but a simple spinner of wool, Emma had been born with magic, it flowed through her veins. Cheers," she upended the vial into her mouth, grimacing at the taste, even as she felt the glamour fall. Looking back at the group, she saw their stunned looks.

"What kind of trick is this?" Hook growled threatening.

Maleficent, or perhaps she should say Emma Swan, smirked at the pirate. "No trick Killian. I became Maleficent. She turned to look at the rest of the group. "It's why I let Regina take the curse, why I let Snow and Charming take my egg, why I have not sought vengeance for the kidnapping of Regina and I's daughter..."

"What?" Regina questioned.

Emma smirked. "You really didn't think I'd recognize your dragon form just because you turned into a male dragon, I've been in love with you...well, since Henry dragged me to this town the first time. And thanks to our previous friendship, I'm rather intimately acquainted with your magic." She frowned. "Sadly I know you're in love with the thief over there," she waved her hand in Robin's general direction. "And I knew you'd never cast the curse if you knew my child was our child, plus you'd be even more pissed when I allowed Snow and Charming to take her, so I took the whole memory, including how to change into a dragon, from your mind."

Seeing the looks of disbelief on the others face's she rolled her eyes. "Fine," she pointed at Regina, "You offered me a glass of the best apple cider I ever tasted when we first met, despite my showing up on your doorstep with Henry, and my rather awkward 'Hi." She pointed at Snow, "We talked about one night stands and I threw out the flowers Whale bought you after your one-night stand, thinking they were from Graham. Which reminds me," she turned back to Regina, "I hate you for still looking so damn sexy, even with a busted lip, when we had our cat-fight outside your Vault." She looked at Hook, "You were Prince Charles, I was Princess Leia." She looked at Charming, "You are not actually Prince James, David is your real name, and, before the curse broke the first time and you and mom began your affair that wasn't actually an affair, you got drunk and..."

"I believe her," Charming said, rather loudly, before glaring and pointing at Emma, "And you said we would never discuss that."

She shrugged. "How else was I supposed to get you to believe me?"

"Emma," Snow said...she was clearly searching for words..."You became a villain."

"Not exactly, as I'm sure Regina can explain," she said with a grin.

Regina looked at her for a moment before turning to snow. "Maleficent was really only known for her explosive temper, and cursing both Briar Rose and her daughter Aurora."

Emma shrugged. "I thought I had fulfilled my place in the time stream by cursing Rose, then Regina reminded me about Aurora, and I realized they weren't the same person. Blame Disney for that one, they gave me faulty information."

"Because Disney got all our stories straight," Regina drawled sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, it had been a while since I heard the stories from Henry, details may have gotten fuzzy." She smirked, and then asked, "So the question now is, can you accept who and what I am now? Because honestly, I've been Maleficent a hell of a lot longer than I've been Emma."

"Your our daughter," Snow said, beginning to smile. "I'm just glad that you're back."

"I feel the same," Charming said as he put an arm around his wife.

"What do you mean you don't remember what you saw in me?" Hook asked.

Before Emma could answer, Regina did. "Maleficent was never interested in men." At everyone's looks, she looked back at Emma and said, "You told me that while you;d had relationships with men in your early years, you had long ago decided they were good only for breeding, and they weren't even necessary then."

"As we proved with Lily," Emma added. "Speaking of which, I suppose it's safe to give you back your memory," she pulled out another vial, holding a silver strand. "I couldn't curse it away since I knew you;d experience true loves kiss with Henry, so I had to take it away and store it elsewhere. I believe you know what to do." She held out the vial which Regina took.

Regina looked at her, then opened the vial and poured it onto her head. She shivered lightly as the strand settled into her hair before disappearing. Opening her eyes, she glared at Emma. Right before slapping her.

"I deserved that," the blonde admitted.

"Damn right you did," Regina growled, before sighing. "I understand why you did it, but you did deserve it." The brunette turned to Robin and said, "We're through, you can have Zelena." She ignored his protest as she turned back to Emma "And you and I need to have a talk...wife."

"WIFE!"

"God I've waited to hear that for so long," Emma said, before pulling the Evil Queen into a passionate kiss, one that sent out a shock wave of magic as the curse preventing Maleficent from leaving Storybrooke without falling to dust was broken by True Loves Kiss.

As Regina pulled back, she said, "Perhaps we should get Henry and Lily, and explain things to them."

Emma growled, sounding rather dragon like, before she said, "I think that can wait until morning. I've waited quite a few years for you to remember our marriage, and we never got to celebrate the event properly." Turning to the others she waved her hand and said to her father and mother, "We'll pick up Henry about lunch time," before the two disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Thanks to the silencing spells erected upon their arrival, no one heard the loud exclamations of ecstasy stemming from 108 Mifflin Street as the couple had a rather belated wedding night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and The Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
